Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a micro-analyzer. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a micro-analyzer with a passive aggregator for aggregating liquid droplets.
Related Art
Exhaled human and animal breath analysis has become attractive as a diagnostic tool, for example, for various diseases including: cancer, asthma, and respiratory infections. One of the technological challenges for collecting exhaled breath samples from subjects is the design of an efficient and reliable breath sampler. Existing breath-sampling techniques for collecting exhaled breath are typically power hungry, bulky, and have wide variability in performance (such as reproducibility and reliability). Moreover, the breath samples collected using the existing breath-sampling techniques are usually manually processed, which increases the risk of contamination and handling errors.
Hence, what is needed is a micro-analyzer without the problems described above.